Halo: The Grand Allied Federation
by delta657
Summary: The Ark has been uncoverd and the Eliets, Grunts, and Hunters have allied with The UNSC to form the Grand Allied Federation or GAF.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter1**

**Delta Halo**

**10.29.2552, after Tartarus dies.**

**Control Room **

Without wasting any time, Commander Keys acted, jumping from platform to platform to finally land on the main level. She ran past the Arbiter to the beam of energy, removing the Icon. The energy beam intensified, and then fired up through the ceiling. After a few seconds, the beam faded away and all was quiet. The Arbiter rose, ignoring the intense pain in his chest, to approach the Commander. He stopped, however, as the console shifted image, becoming a cloud of geometric shapes. The Commander studied it as the Oracle floated down to her, carrying the Johnson.

"What's that?" the Commander questioned the Oracle.

"A beacon," the Oracle answered simply. The Johnson dropped off onto the platform and joined his Commander.

"What's it doing?" she asked.

"Communicating," answered the Oracle, "At super-illuminate speeds, with a frequency of-"

"Communicating with what?" Keys interrupted.

"The… other installations," the Oracle replied, as though surprised that the Human did not know.

"Show me," the Keys commanded.

The Oracle turned to the hologram, interfacing with it. From a storm of geometric shapes, emerged the seven Sacred Rings.

"Fail-safe protocol. In the event of unexpected shut-down, the entire system will move to standby status. All remaining platforms are now ready for remote activation."

"Remote activation?" repeated Keys. "From here?"

"Don't be ridiculous," the Oracle said in a patronizing tone.

"Listen, Tinker belle," Johnson started, "Don't make me-"

The Commander quickly cut him off with a question to the Oracle, "Then where? Where would someone go to activate the other Rings?"

The Oracle looked at them both, apparently baffled at the question. "Why… the Ark… of course," the Oracle finally answered.

"And where, Oracle, is that?" the Arbiter asked, stepping into the group. The Humans stared up at him, perhaps astonished that he had left them alive.

"Scanning," the Oracle intoned as it turned back to the console. The hologram soon changed into a depiction of a galaxy with nine Planets, there was a red dot on the third planet. "Ark detected," announced the Oracle, "Approximately 6,100 light-years from our position."

"My god," the Commander said in a quiet voice. "That's…"

"Earth," finished Johnson

"Attention any UNSC marines, respond, over." said a voice over Keys' radio.

"This is Commander Keys, Cortana is that You?" said Keys.

"Yes, Commander I am in the Covenant Holy City I need immediate evac, there are several enemy AI's in the system, I am doing my best, but I don't know how long I can hold them off."

"We are on our way, ETA half an hour."

"OK"

The Commander pulled out a small purple memory crystal and put it in the Control panel. She typed in some things on the holographic keyboard, then removed the crystal and put in in her pocket.

"Let's go!" she said.

"What did you just do," said Johnson.

"Data files on the Ark" Keys said.

Keys, Johnson, and the Arbiter started for the exit. They were half way there when the oracle said "I wish to accompany you."

"Ok, hurry it up then," said Keys

The four of them headed through the door. They continued down the hallway until they reached the outside. There were loud shots and explosions, they looked down to see an enormous army of flood fighting a squad of about fifty Brutes.

"What should we do?" asked Johnson.

"I don't know" said Keys.

"Look" shouted the Arbiter as he pointed to a group of Vehicles.

There were several warthogs and a tank. They ran to the tank and when they arrived three grunts jumped out from behind the warthogs and prepared to fire but stopped when they saw the Arbiter.

"Hold your fire." he said.

"Yes sir" squeaked the silver armored grunt.

"Can you contact a transport craft" questioned the Arbiter.

"Sir, one is already on its way" Said one of the grunts.

"Good" said the Arbiter


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Delta Halo**

**10.29.2552, 0110 hours**

**outside the Control room**

Just then a large purple Covenant drop ship came flying at them. It stopped ten feet from them and twelve Elites dropped out. Each drew their energy swords and rushed at them.

"Hold," shouted the arbiter, "no harm shall come the these humans."

"But holy Arbiter" said one of the Elites puzzled.

"They are our allies, we share a common enemy," said the Arbiter.

"Very well," said the Elite, sounding disappointed at missing the chance to kill humans.

"Arrrrrrgggggg!" shouted the group of Brutes who had just finished off the Flood. They began to run at the Elites.

"Go," shouted one of the Elites, "we will deal with the Brutes, Go"

The four of them ran over to the drop ship and a purple anti-gravity beam came down and lifted them up into the ship.

"To the Holy City" said the Arbiter to the pilot.

"Yes, oh holy Arbiter" he said

The Commander looked around the inside of the ship. There were no seats, it was just an empty room with blue and purple lights emanating from the walls. The floor and walls were made of some kind of silver metal.

"Do you wish to sit?' asked the Arbiter.

"Were" question Johnson.

The Arbiter pushed a button on the wall holographic chairs appeared. The Commander touched one of the with her hand. It felt solid. She decided to sit in it. It was very soft and it conformed to her body. The chair was extremely comfortable, she never wanted to get up. Johnson looked at her and also sat down.

"How long till we get there" said Johnson.

"in about ten units" said the pilot.

"how long is that" said the Commander

"I believe you call it five minuets"

"then go faster"

"watch your words, you may be our allies but i am armed" said the pilot angrily.

" Enough, I will have no fighting. We are allies now we should not hate each other" said the Arbiter.

**Covenant Holy City**

**10.29.2552, 0120 hours**

**Hanger Alfa-3**

"Cortana, were are you" Keys said over her radio

"In ---- room, ---- go through th--- door on the right, next go down ---- elevator, ---- run." said Cortana over the radio.

"whats that about" said Johnson

"I don't know, but we better hurry" said Keys

They ran up the hallway and through the door on the right. They kept going until they got to the elevator. They went down it and at the bottom there was a large room with holo-panels everywhere. Keys put a memory crystal in one of the holo-panels and contacted Cortana on her radio.

"I put the crystal in, now what?" she asked

"Wait ----- 10 seconds -----put me in that ---- oracle ----- slot in back---." Cortana responded

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0," said Keys. Then she pulled out the crystal and pulled the oracle to her and ripped off the back cover of the oracle. Then she inserted the crystal in a slot. Then she let go of the oracle and it started buzzing.

"What, how, why you little son of an..." the oracle turned red and then purple and a hologram of Cortana appeared in front of it.

"Good to be back" said Cortana, "but we need to go, NOW."

"why" said Keys

"because I set a Large explosive to detonate in 20 minuets," She said.

"Then how will we get home" asked Keys

"In Hanger delta-9 there is a large Covenant Destroyer" said Cortana.

"Lets go" said Johnson.


End file.
